50 Ways to Get Percabeth to Hate You
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: Just a one-shot for fun. Rated Kplus cause there's no swearing and no bad stuff, but there is talk about hate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 5th story, for some of you who don't know. Review, follow, and favorite! Flames will be used to make s'mores.**

**Disclaimer: I do not *tear* own PJO *sob* or HoO *weep***

**50 Ways to Get Percabeth to Hate You**

01) Flirt with Percy.  
02) Flirt with Annabeth.  
03) Say they look horrible together.  
04) Put a spider on Annabeth.  
05) Eat seafood in front of Percy.  
06) Kiss Percy.  
07) Kiss Annabeth.  
08) Smack Percy.  
09) Smack Annabeth.  
10) Be Drew.  
11) Break them up forcefully when they are making out.  
12) Say that Percy and yourself are meant to be.  
13) Say that Annabeth and yourself are meant to be.  
14) Tell Annabeth that she doesn't deserve Percy.  
15) Tell Percy everything that's wrong about Annabeth.  
16) Talk to them with your incredible knowledge of their lives from reading the books.  
17) Call Percy 'Seaweed Brain'.  
18) Call Annabeth 'Wise Girl'.  
19) Sing the Periodic Table Song whenever they come close to you.  
20) Scream "PERCABETH IS COMING TO TOWN!" whenever they get close to you.  
21) Talk to them so much, but when they try to talk to you, cover your ears and scream "LALALALALALALA" at the top of your lungs.  
22) Call Annabeth Blondy.  
23) Call Annabeth dumb.  
24) Talk about Luke when they're around.  
25) Follow them around with a fake video camara asking them dumb questions like 'why is your hair blonde?' and 'Can you scream loud?' and acting like paparazzi.  
26) Follow them everywhere, even into their cabins.  
27) Make kissy noises whenever they get near you.  
28) Make jokes about the wars when you weren't even there.  
29) Make jokes about their underwater kiss.  
30) Go up to Annabeth and say 'I made a Percy Jackson fan club, want to join?'.  
31) Give Annabeth a makeover.  
32) Follow them around all day sing Baby by Justin Bieber.  
33) Wear a watch and tell them every single time the second changes.  
34) Ask them about their kiss at Mt. Saint Helens that you aren't supposed to know about.  
35) Tell Annabeth to stop looking at you and her eyes are creepy and she should join a haunted house and just stare at people.  
36) Stare at them all day long.  
37) Go up to Annabeth and say 'Did you fall from heaven? Cause it looks like you landed on your face!'.  
38) Look over Annabeth and say 'Now I see why you mom abandoned you to your dad!'.  
39) Follow them all day singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift.  
40) Make Percy swear on the River Styx to answer your question truthfully and ask him 'If Rachel wasn't the Oracle would you date her?'.  
41) Go up to them and say every swear word you know.  
42) Bring up someone who died in the wars every day.  
43) Be an Aphrodite girl.  
44) Whisper in their ears 'Percabeth forever, don't tell Percy and Annabeth, they'll freak' from behind and run away.  
45) Be Kronos.  
46) Be Gaia.  
47) Tell Annabeth you wished she was in the Hunt.  
48) Call Percy 'Pretty Boy'.  
49) Make sure the only thing you say around them be DERP.  
50) Tell them to hate you.


	2. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
